Goddess of Vampires
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is the Goddess of the Vampire race and Queen of the Supernatural Gods and Goddess. She never told Edward. And then Edward leaves. When Bella is visited by Zeus. Trouble begins to spin. Will the Goddess of the Vampires and Queen of the Supernatural help Zeus king of the Gods?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella is the Goddess of the Vampire race and Queen of the Supernatural Gods and Goddess. She never told Edward. And then Edward leaves. When Bella is visited by Zeus. Trouble begins to spin. Will the Goddess of the Vampires and Queen of the Supernatural help Zeus king of the Gods?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

You might not know me. But I am real. I am the Vampire Goddess Electra. Yes you heard me correctly. Some of the ancient vampires know of my existence. Like the Volturi they know. They do anything to please me. Because they know the truth Vampires do have souls. I should know they are my people and I am the one to set up a Supernatural Heaven.

Vampires know that in my human form there is something special about me but they can't tell what. I walk the earth with my people watching them. Leading them a hand if needed.

But new vampires don't know about me and some of the not so old vampires have lost faith that I exist. My own fault really for being so discreet. I really only involve myself if something offends me.

I am Queen of the Supernatural Gods and Goddesses. I am the one they follow. I am the most powerful.

The other gods are:

Ailill: God of the Elves

Ananta: Goddess of the Faery

Bast: Goddess of Sphinx's

Beowulf: God of Werewolves

Dismas: God of the Dwarfs

Eudora: Goddess of the Brownies

Inanna: Goddess of the Angels of Supernatural beings

Llya: God of the Nymphs

Lir: God of the Goblins

Lorelei: Goddess of the Mermaids

Nyyrikki: God of Wizards and Witches

We are called the 12 Gods/Goddesses of the Supernatural world. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades control the mortals.

I am sad and happy that my people have forgotten me and have chosen not to believe in the tales of old. I am not angry with them. It just that there is enough Ancient Vampires to spread the stories of old. Sometimes I do go into vampire form and sometimes spread the stories. But to them they are myths. All but the Volturi and the Romanians have forgotten. The Romanians though have been lead astray by Hades.

When I first found the Romanians getting power hungry and determined to eliminate other supernatural beings. I needed to save the other kind I lead the Volturi to them and set them up in power. Aro, Caius and Marcus have known me from their change and before that. So they eliminate most of the threat. It hurt to have some of my children eliminated but as Queen of the Supernatural Gods/Goddess I had little choose after the Romanians declared I wasn't their goddess and turned to worship only Hades.

I should explain because most vampires are turned from humans that means they worship both their god before and me. So we off the Supernatural share are worshippers with the Olympus Gods and they do the same with a half/human half/supernatural being.

Olympus may have camp half-blood we supernatural beings have a camp called half supernatural. The children of the Gods and Goddesses of the Supernatural live there. And some lets say half werewolf/half vampires or half elf/half witch.

Unlike Zeus I let my fellow gods and goddess have contact with their children. All the Gods of the Supernatural are allowed to walk among mankind. We are not bound to one spot we have no one spot like Olympus. We meet it different places every century or so to discuss matters or we use our mind link.

After dwelling in one place I would move on to another. I followed a coven to Forks and watched them for a year before I joined them. I wanted to access this Coven I had created. And I must say I am impressed.

Now you know the story of Edward leaving me and a few things before meeting the Cullen's. This is a tale of what happened after…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BellaElectra's POV**

I sit staring out my window. Edward my mate had left me. It was not like I couldn't find him. But he needed space to clear his head. Suddenly there is a flash of lightening and Zeus was standing in my room.

"What brings thou here Zeus King of Olympus?" I ask getting up to face him

"Hades is rising an army. We need your people's help. As you call them the Romanians are allying themselves with Hades. I thought you deserved to know", Zeus says

"Thank you. I will see what I can find out from my fellow gods and goddesses before we talk to our people. I will let you know what we decide", I say

"Very well Goddess Electra Queen of the Supernatural Gods and Goddesses", Zeus says disappearing in a flash of lightning

"Meeting", I call and walk to the middle plains of the world of the supernatural

My true appearance comes forth. I am gowned in white and glowing like all gods and goddesses. There is wind blowing in the trees and Goddess Ananta of the Faery appear.

"Ananta", I say

"Electra. What is this meeting all about?" Goddess Ananta asks

"You will find out when the rest arrive", I say as God Ailill of the Elves appears

"Electra", God Ailill says

"Ailill how goes the elves?" I ask

"They are good Electra. Ananta", God Ailill says

"Ailill", Ananta says

Nyyikki God of Wizards and Witches was next to arrive quickly followed by the rest of all 12 gods/goddesses of the Supernatural world.

"My brothers and sisters welcome. I bring grave news from our cousin God Zeus King of Gods", I say as a table appears and we all sit around it

"What news did he bring?" Eudora, Goddess of Brownies asks

"War is brewing with Hades. Our people are in danger if we don't warn them to protect themselves", I say

"Hades can bring whatever he wants we can tear him apart", Beowulf, God of the Werewolves says

"But we can't we have to remember all living beings. Some of them under Hades control", Inanna, Goddess of the Angels of Supernatural beings says

"We fight", Dismas, God of Dwarfs says

Soon my brothers and sisters start to fight.

"ENOUGH", I say with a clash of power, "We have people in danger both supernatural and ordinary. We must work together. First we must warn our own and take those who are dangerous into custody. We can't afford to argue"

"Our Sister and Queen is right. We can't afford to argue. I agree we must warn our own and pick up any dangerous ones living under us so they can't fight with Hades", Bast, Goddess of Sphinx's says

"I agree", Llya, God of Nymphs says, "I will warn my Nymphs and have them look out for Hades army"

"I will have the Goblin forge more weapons for us if it does come to a fight", Lir, God of the Goblins says

"I will have my mermaids patrol the seas and I will myself and see if any danger comes by sea", Lorelei, Goddess of Mermaids says

"Have our half/supernatural beings trained more we will need them. Guide your children to train", I say

"We will"

"So we are all in agreement. We will watch the Supernatural paths for Hades and warn our people. Stay in contact everyone. We need to know what is going on with each other", I say

"We must leave immediately then", Aillill says

"Yes we must. Good luck my brothers and sisters", I say ending the conference and I am back in my room at Charlie's

Well I must get going to Volterra I need some of my subjects to deal with the Romanians. Well Aro it is time for you and I too met again…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it was so short. What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update:)<strong>


End file.
